


Rainy Nights

by didnt_survive_twist_and_shout



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom!Sam, Gentle, I just want to, I know I have the same Tag twice and relationships, I love you's, Incest, M/M, Oral, Rimming, Sexual Relations, Somewhere in the 3rd season, Wincest - Freeform, gentle!dean, top!dean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-20
Updated: 2019-01-20
Packaged: 2019-10-13 00:24:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,959
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17477795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/didnt_survive_twist_and_shout/pseuds/didnt_survive_twist_and_shout
Summary: Sam has a fear of thunder storms.Luckily, Dean is there to calm his nerves.





	Rainy Nights

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys. I made another one, so sorry it took me so long. I had some family stuff come up.
> 
> Also just wanted to say sorry if this story sucks. I don't usually do one-shots, let alone Wincest, but I'm getting into it and thought I'd give it a shot. Thank you guys for leaving Kudos, and comments are loved and welcomed.
> 
> -E

It was storming when Sam woke. Sam didn't grasp why he tried to force himself to sleep anymore, but he did. He never slept soundly anymore. He sighed wearily, and shoved himself off the bed, shuffling carefully to the dirty window. Sam yanked the blinds sideways so he could stare outside.

It was no use, as he could barely see the Impala through the abundant rain. He sighed again and let go of the blinds. The room was it's usual dark since Dean was still asleep. Sam let out another frustrated sigh.

When he was younger, and he couldn't sleep, he would climb in bed with Dean. It might have been funny to some people that a fourteen-year-old boy would want to sleep in the same bed as his brother while thunder and lightning raged outside. They might also think it was funny that someone who hunted down monsters for a living would be afraid of something like this; just a little thunder and lightning.

A loud crack sounded, and Sam jumped, knocking into the side table. It caused him to fall, and a loud thump issued around the room when he landed.

Sam waited a couple seconds and then groaned to himself when Dean's voice reached him, "Sammy?"

Sam pushed himself off of the floor, and moved back to his bed, "I just fell, Dean. I'm all good." A hum sounded from Dean, and then another crack went through the room.

Sam jumped and heard Dean let out a string of cuss words, "Why didn't you tell me it was storming?"

Sam swallowed.

"It's just a storm, Dean. I'm not a little kid anymore."

Another loud sigh issued, and then once more, a crack sounded, and Sam jumped. "I'm not going to listen to you freak out all night. Just get your ass over here." -

Sam sighed and shook his head. He knew Dean couldn't see him. He hesitated a moment before he rose from his own bed slowly and made his way through the small motel room.

The walls were coated in a dense blue colour, and it had an alcove by the door. There was a table and three chairs that surrounded it. The beds were on opposite sides of the room, and there was a door that led to the bathroom: a small, light blue coloured, non-decorated bathroom.

Sam took all this in by the time he stood at the edge of Dean's bed. Dean sat up on his elbows and squinted at Sam.

"Are you going to stand there all night?" Dean asked. Sam shook his head and lightly sat down on the bed. He felt Dean roll back over, and he laid straight on his back, making sure not to touch Dean in any way.

He felt the body heat of Dean, and he began to relax. His muscles were still tense, but he was slowly falling down into sleep.

He forced himself to stay awake for a couple moments, but he was becoming more and more exhausted.

He jumped and shot up when a loud boom and the sound of pelting rain sounded. He heard Dean sigh, and then he was being pulled down, his back pressed against his brothers front.

And then there were lips in his neck, just trailing from his shoulder to the crook of his neck. "Relax, Sam," Dean whispered, and Sam felt himself relaxing.

This was normal for them whenever one was scared or hurt. Dean rubbed circles in Sam's hip, and Sam let his eyes flutter shut a bit.

He could still hear the rain and the thunder, but his heartbeat was overriding them both.

Dean's lips were becoming more frantic, and Sam could feel Dean's growing erection pressed into his thigh. Dean bit down lightly on Sam's shoulder, and then suckled on the small wound, and Sam's hips moved forward, rubbing himself against the rough fabric of the sheet.

Dean was slowly moving, tiny little rolls of his hips against Sam.

Sam felt his breath hitch, and he let out a small whine. Dean let out a sharp breath, and moved his body against Sam' again.

Sam shifts his thigh, rubbing up against Dean's erection. Dean chokes on a breath, and his hips jump a little.

"Fuck", he breathes, and Sam pushes his own body back again.

Sam turns his head a bit, and presses his lips against Dean's. They haven't done this in what seems like forever, and Sam is breathless is seconds.

A tremor runs through Sam's body, and he presses back against Dean again.

"I need you," Sam all but whimpers to Dean.

"God - yeah. Me to, Sam," Dean breathes out.

Sam nods, and then Dean kisses him with a hot fever, and pushes him onto his back, his body pressing into Sam's.

Dean's hands are gentle and careful, and Sam is burning with the desire for  _something._

Dean carefully slips of Sam's boxer, and his own as well.

And then Dean is pushing his erection against Sam's, and  _Oh god_  the friction felt amazing. Dean moved his lips down Sam's jaw and to his shoulder, and the he reaches down with a free hand, and firmly wraps his hand around Sam's cock, and strokes him.

Sam pulls in a stuttering breath, and arches his back. Because just the  _feeling_  of Dean's fingers around him after  _so_   _long_  is amazing.

And then Dean presses another kiss to Sam's shoulder and starts to move down, nosing against Sam's stomach, leaving soft kisses on his way. He breathes in deep against Sam's skin, holds his breath a little too long, and lets it rush back out in a warm puff that makes Sam shake.

Dean gives Sam's thighs more attention this time, and he makes sure to leave marks on them.

Sam can't help the full body shudder that rips through him at the first touch of Dean's lips to the head of his dick. He whines, and throws his head back when Dean hums and Sam bucks up into Dean's hot wet mouth.

Dean goes slow, licking just Sam's tip. Dean sucks and brings his hand down to jerk Sam where he's not surrounded by Dean's hot mouth, and Sam buries his hands in Dean's hair and whines for more, head thrown back against the pillows.

Dean pulls off and makes a soft, delighted noise when he watches as Sam's dick leak precome. He licks it off with a blissful little smile, and then he finally moves down lower.

Sam takes in a shuddering breath, and Dean breaths out hard, sending a tremor through Sam's body.

And then Dean's tongue shoots out and swipes over Sam's entrance, and Sam's hips jump up even as his hands spasm and bury in the bed sheets beneath him. Dean's tongue is hot on Sams hole, and Sam lets out a whining beg.

Sam is close, but when Dean pushes his tongue inside of him and his hand, still warm and sure, wraps around Sam's dick, he struggles to breathe.

Sam's fingers weave through Dean's hair, and he pulls and jerks it with pleasure. His body can't seem to decide what it wants more, so it alternates between pushing up into Dean's warm grip and riding back down onto his hot tongue.

"Fuck," Sam breathes through clenched teeth.

And then Dean's mouth is gone, and he's heaved himself up to kiss Sam. Sam can taste himself on Dean's lips, and his stomach flips. Dean pulls back a bit.

His face is flushed red, pink lips slightly open, pupils blown black, he looks so gorgeous that Sam can't breathe.

"Please," he gasps out, hoping to god Dean can actually hear him. Dean moves down a bit to give Sam's nipples some attention. Small kisses first, then licks, and when he bites down, Sam arches off the bed with an embarrassing whimper.

Dean's fingers find Sam's hole, and Sam wants to cry out. And he does, when Dean pushes a digit past his ring of muscles.

He goes slow, but when Sam pushes down, desperate, he adds another, and Sam let outs another embarrassing whimper. He goes faster this time, but soon enough, Sam is pressing down wanting  _more_ and  _more_.

Sam can't help the pathetic whines that claws there way out of his throat, the way his hands fly up and grip Dean's upper arms, the way his legs start to tremble around Dean.

Dean adds another finger, then, and Sam wants to scream. His body has never been this ready, has never  _wanted_ , Dean this bad before. And then Dean pulls his fingers out and kisses Sam softly.

The first touch, just Dean's tip rubbing against Sam's hole, has Sam's breath rushing out of him.

Dean finally, oh so carefully and slow, pushes all the way inside, until he's buried to the hilt. His body freezes, then, and he's quietly whining when he rests his head against Sam's sternum.

"I just..I need a second," Dean breathes out.

He lets Dean take his time as he breathes deep and nuzzles into Sam, his dick hard and pulsing inside of Sam. He's filling Sam up so perfectly, like they are both made for this.

And then Dean starting with a slow, careful grind.

Sam keens, and his fingers scratch down Dean's back, until he'd holding Dean's ass, pulling him deepers, and harder.

Sam's mind is swimming, nothing feels important but the weight of Dean on top of him, the slow, hot movement of his cock inside him, the way he holds onto Sam, kissing him.

"I love you," Dean breathes out, and Sam's entire body breaks down in shivers and soft little whines.

Dean starts to gain momentum, to move faster, but it's only when Sam whines for  _more, harder ,_  that he gives up the careful thrusts and drops his control.

Dean starts going faster, harder, slamming into Sam in a pace that has him gasping for breath and scrambling for purchase, fingers digging into Dean's shoulders much too hard.

Dean is panting too, his breaths erratic as he grinds down into Sam. Dean growls, low and a little lost, and his hands fist in the sheets beside Sam's arms.

Dean whines low in his throat, and keeps grinding into Sam when Sam begs him to go harder.

And then Dean thrusts into him again, and Sam howls low and desperate, and he goes over the edge, his vision blurring and his back arches, his fingers painfully digging into Dean's shoulder.

And Dean goes over the edge with him, burying his head in Sam's shoulder, his thrusts stuttering to a stop.

When Dean's orgasm ends, he pulls out of Sam carefully, and kisses Sam's stomach. He presses another to Sam's hips, and the gets of the bed, jogging towards the bathroom.

Sam closes his eyes, and Dean stumbles back towards the bed with a wet washcloth and a glass of water. He makes Sam drink first, then moves down between his thighs to carefully wipe Sam clean with the warm cloth, clean him up as best as he can without ushering him out of bed and into the shower.

As soon as he's done, he sinks back down against Sam's side and peppers him with more soft kisses.

Sam finds himself wrapped around Dean, heavy blankets pulled over them both, and he knows he slipping into sleep.

He can no longer hear the rain or the thunder, since his head is pressed to Dean's chest, listening to the erratic heartbeat.

"I love you too," Sam whispers before he slips into sleep, and the last thing he feels is a kiss pressed to the crown of his head, and Dean's fingers once again rubbing soft circles on his hip.

 


End file.
